If It Smells Like an Ed
If It Smells Like an Ed is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This is the half hour episode where The Eds are framed for ruining "Friendship Day". Plot Part One According to Jimmy and his chums its Friendship Day in the Cul-de-Sac and they've built a huge model heart to prove it. Kevin is appalled but even he can't be a total killjoy and although he doesn't exactly burst forth into the joyful friendship song refrain he grins and bears it. Everyone is having a good time ... or at least they are until the Eds show up. But for once however the Eds aren't really up to anything, in fact Double D and Ed are quite impressed with all the effort the kids have put into their special day and so its up to Eddy to sour the moment. Seconds later Jimmy finds himself of the business end of an Eddy-style wedgie as the Eds, Kevin, Rolf and Co all bust a gut enjoying a laugh at his expense. They're not laughing for long though because as Nazz soon proves, whilst they gloated it appears someone stepped in and sabotaged Friendship Day. As if a hockey stick through the heart wasn't nasty enough, horror of horrors Plank's mouth has been erased and the finger of blame is pointing firmly towards the Eds. If they weren't disliked before, now they certainly are and so it's up to them to prove their innocence. How? Just follow the jujubes ... uh ... clues. Part Two The Eds are hot on the case in an effort to prove to the rest of the Kids that it wasn't them who sabotaged Friendship Day and after a few false starts and a distinct lack of evidence to go on, with the discovery of the jujube-covered "Giant Jonny Chew" it finally looks like they're getting somewhere! One collection of candies leads to another for while Ed is busy filling his face, Eddy and Double D discover a trail of Jujubes leading off into the trees just as the rest of the kids arrive on the scene & jump to the conclusion that the Eds did this to Jujube-covered Jonny. The real culprit can't be too far ahead though and as something of a hue & cry kicks up in their wake, the Eds high tail it through the forest to catch the saboteur. What they find is not at all to their liking, its not just the spooky old shed that's giving them the willies its who's inside it that's far, far worse - so much so that they would rather come out and face the kids wrath than stay inside and suffer what fate has in store within! One severe fruit-pelting later and it would appear that they've paid their debt ... or have they? For the Eds soon learn through Jimmy's gloating revelations that life is full of little twists and turns and they're not getting off the hook ... sorry, fence that lightly. Revenge it seems comes in many guises and here are three of them who just can't wait to get their hands on the boys ... oh my! Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Get me a crayon for crying out loud!!!!!!" ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell." ---- *'Ed': "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D." Edd: "Curse broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing..." Ed: "Rotten teeth?" Edd: "No Ed ... well, yes ..." ---- *'Eddy': "Moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Eddy: "Quack? What cow goes quack?" Edd: "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be construed as somewhat of a quack." Ed & Eddy: ...................................... ---- *'Eddy': at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!"2 Trivia *The Kids sing a really corny song called Friends are There to Help You. *Rolf, for some unknown reason, was not counted as a suspect. *Jimmy is proven evil in this episode. The Kankers were his henchmen, and Rolf was his unknowing pawn. *The kids personalities are ruined in this episode. For instance, Nazz who is normally more understanding than Kevin and Sarah, seems completely idiotic. *It is unknown how everyone could have possibly done the crimes due to the fact they were nowhere near the paint, the heart, or Plank when it happened!!! *Jonny's ears weren't covered which means he should have realized that the Eds weren't responsible for the deeds! *Some fans think Jimmy slipping on the banana peel at the end was instant Karma. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3